


Erotyczne fantazje 88

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 88

Pchnięcia Weiss były szybkie i mocne, doprowadzając Ruby do szaleństwa. Jej tyłek był bezlitośnie penetrowany przez dziedziczkę. Młoda łowczyni jęczała coraz głośniej i głośniej.

Kiedy potężny orgazm wstrząsnął jej ciałem, zadrżała i wygięła się sztywno, by potem opaść bezwładnie na duże biurko.

Weiss wypełniła jej tyłek swoim nasieniem, które teraz kapało spomiędzy jej rozłożonych nóg. Weiss pochyliła się nad swoją kochanką, obracając twarzy Ruby w jej stronę, by móc pocałować namiętnie liderkę w usta.


End file.
